1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a muzzle brake for automatic weapons. The invention further relates to the retro-fitting of a muzzle brake in an existing government issued flash hider for automatic weapons.
2. Prior Art
Rapid fire weapons, such as machine guns and semi-automatic rifles, experience muzzle travel to the right and upwards as their projectiles and propellant gases are emitted from the muzzle. To prevent such travel, muzzle brakes are employed to divert the path of the gases- the gas being diverted to provide a reactionary force to offset the nominal travel of the weapon. All muzzle brakes employ a large opening which opens from the weapon's bore upwards with respect to the path of the projectile. Existing, known muzzle brakes generally achieve only somewhat satisfactory results in inhibiting muzzle travel of a rapidly firing weapon. It is the intent of the invention disclosed herein to significantly improve upon prior art muzzle brakes. Indeed, a prototype of the muzzle brake described herein performed so efficiently that the shooter was able to maintain on target, a weapon, held in one hand, and fired at full automatic setting.